


Feral Lightning

by Mirica199



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirica199/pseuds/Mirica199
Summary: Once upon a time an Electrike and a Shinx lived happily together, frolicking in the fields without a care in the world. But then one day, all that happiness was stripped away. Forced into new lives, Chispa the Electrike is thrown into a horror she never could've imagined, separated from her friends and family. How will she learn to cope with her new surroundings? And will she ever get to meet her Shinx friend again?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> new story time whoo  
> just be known that this takes on a different format to my previous stories  
> that's all I'm gonna say  
> also these were transferred from my Discord server so yea

**Year 0: Day 1**

_“We have a project.”_

There seems to be quite a lot of noise from behind. People talking, yelping, and occasional crack of electricity.

_“Stop whining! Anyway, we managed to find a project suitable for our next experiments.”_

_“...what if we harnessed the power of unlimited electricity?”_

_“The project we managed to find was an Electrike. They're Pokemon known for storing electricity in their fur. What if we took an Electric Type Pokemon and amplified it's powers to extreme levels?”_

The yelps from behind got more desperate...

_"Ugh, just take her away! We'll start the experiments later!"_

The noise of footsteps sounded, the yelps getting fainter and fainter, until eventually they seemed to vanish altogether.

_“That's better. Now that we have a test subject, we can begin these experiments. Soon, Recon will have a strong electric source, strong enough to wipe out anything the electricity shall touch.”_

_“We'll call it...Project: Lightning.”_

**Year 3: Day Unknown**

_“Project: Lightning seems to be improving.”_

Loud electricity could be heard in the distance, with the occasional yelp of pain. Eventually, the electricity sounds fade away, and a small whimper could be heard.

_“Over the last three years we had done everything we could to improve Project: Lightning's electrical powers. Now their lightning strikes bigger, better and more dangerous than before.”_

_“Who knows? If anything, the electricity they're emitting right now can be just as strong as a Manectric's electric powers, if not stronger.”_

_“To make an Electrike stronger than it's evolved form...it fills me with such happiness that I cannot describe. We'll keep applying what we're already using onto her, and before we know it, we'll have an electric source strong enough to wipe out whole forests.”_

_“Of course, we could push her powers further...see how strong we can actually make her...”_

Another sudden burst of electricity could be heard.

_“Isn't that a joy to think about?”_

**Year 7: Day Unknown**

_“Project: Lightning is gone.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Project: Lightning: Day 1**

_“Is...is this how it works?”_

_“Oh, good...”_

_“So, uh...heya! I...I guess that's how I should start this off...”_

_“Oh Arceus what if they find this...why do I even have this audio log equipment and why am I using it...”_

_“Anyway...I should probably introduce myself. I...I come from the Recon base.”_

_“To Team Recon, I am Project: Lightning. But my name...my name is Chispa.”_

_“I...I didn't always live in the Recon base. I used to have a family. I used to have friends. I...I still remember him...”_

_“I got taken away from my family years ago. I don't know exactly how much has passed, but...I...”_

_“I just want to go home! I just want to go back to my family! I just want to go back to my friends! I don't know how far away I am from home but I want to go back!”_

A small sob could be heard...

_“I...I'm sorry. I just...I just miss everyone...I...I just want to live a normal life...”_

_“I'm trying to live a normal life, despite my...new body, let's say. But...it just isn't the same. Not without...”_

Electricity crackling could suddenly be heard through the audio log.

_“N...no! No, no, no, not now! Not now! G--gah!”_

A massive electrical explosion could suddenly be heard.

The audio log turns into static...

It was another sunny day on the island of Roadhazards. The sun was shining, the trees were blowing in the wind, everything seemed normal. But, as everyone knows, life in Roadhazards is never normal. Every other week something always seems to be happening, whether it'd be some evil entity threatening to swallow the island, multiple kingdoms where different Pokemon types live, or pretty much anything bad happening.

Despite this, it's probably best to enjoy life while you have it. Everyone knows you can only live once...most of the time. Revival, while mostly uneeded, can happen in this island. Most Pokemon on the island know the Vaporeon who was gunned down and had her throat slashed open with a scythe, only to be revived by a Victini necromancer a few days later. But while she did end up traumatised and afraid for almost a full month, she fought her trauma to help those she loved.

So, yeah. Revival can happen. I bet that Vaporeon isn't even the only Pokemon who got revived on this island. I know that. The people reading this story know that. Chispa, however, didn't. Speaking of Chispa, I wonder how she's doing now...

**Project: Lightning: Day 5**

_“I...”_

_“I miss everyone.”_

_“Funny how I should say that when I've said it before huh? But...”_

_“I really do miss everyone.”_

_“I miss my parents, who were always there to love, guide and support me.”_

_“I miss my home, where I could run around freely without any worries.”_

_“I miss him, my best friend who I always cherished, and we'd always go on adventures together.”_

_“I...I miss everyone and everything! Did this really have to happen?! Why did this have to happen?! I don't understand...!”_

_“...why?”_

What about the islands beyond Roadhazards? Maybe Chispa could've came from them? What even are the other islands like? I remember Pieria, an island much, much bigger than Roadhazards. The cities there were just to die for...oh, I'm getting off topic. This story isn't about me. This story is about Chispa. This is a story about Chispa, the Electrike torn from her home, forcibly experimented on, and ended up becoming a cyborg and escaping the place that tortured her.

This is what this story is about. This is what these audio logs you hear are about. But...what if I told you...this story isn't just about Chispa?

What if this story was also about someone else...?

**Project: Lightning: Day 6**

_“...my friend.”_

_“Yes...my best friend.”_

_“I still remember him so vividly. Me and him just prancing around the fields, without a care in the world...”_

_“...I still remember how his blue and black fur sparkled whenever the sun hit his fur. I still remember his warm smile, his sweet voice, his ability to make me feel so happy...”_

_“...I wonder where he is. It's been seven years, I wonder if he still even remembers me...”_

_“I wonder if he evolved. He always thought we'd evolve together...”_

_“...why? Why must life not go the way we planned?”_

_“I miss him so Arceus darned much...what if he forgot me?”_

_“No! Chispa, he would never forget you! He's your best friend! Maybe I can try and find him?”_

_“Find him even though I don't know how far I am from him?!”_

_“Why am I rambling to myself?! I just wanted life to be normal!”_

A quiet sob could be heard.

_“...why mustn't life go as planned...?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea  
> quick note, Roadhazards and Pieria are two locations from Pokemon roleplay games I used to play on Roblox  
> I don't play them as often anymore tho


	3. Chapter 3

...yes, this story isn't just focused on Chispa at all...

There's an even bigger threat waiting to be unleashed...

**Year 0: Day 1**

_“We've got a new project.”_

There seems to be sounds of growling in the corner, and the constant buzzing of electricity.

_“We found this Shinx a few months after we took in Project: Lightning. We had compared him to Project: Lightning, saying that—“_

A sudden shriek, followed by an electric zap.

_“Shut up! It's as if every time we mention Project: Lightning, he suddenly goes berserk.”_

_“It's almost as if he knows her...”_

Another screech followed by another electric zap.

_“Take him away! We'll deal with him later!”_

There seems to be a lot of muttering and screeching, with the occasional lightning strike.

_“He's really resilient...”_

_“That gives me an idea...”_

Eventually, the noises start to fade away, until there's nothing left but the faint sounds of growling.

_“Shinx eventually become Luxray, right? Luxray have been known to be pretty ferocious Pokemon. What if we amplified that ferocity to the max?”_

_“Almost like Project: Lightning, but less focused on electrical powers...”_

_“...”_

_“Project: Feral. That's what we'll call it.”_

**Year 1: Day Unknown**

There seems to be a lot of shouting in the background. Occasionally, a roar can be heard as well as electric jolts.

_“We did it.”_

_“We actually did it.”_

_“We transformed Project: Feral, and he has reached his final form.”_

_“It only took a year, I thought these experiments would take much longer...”_

_“But it has been done. Project: Feral is now a Luxray and the second part of our experiments can begin.”_

_“We can try to amplify his powers...like how we're planning to amplify Project: Lightning's electricity...but we're not going to heavily boost his electrical powers.”_

_“We're going to make him ferocious. We're going to make him furious. We're going to make him live up to his name and make sure he's feral.”_

_“And then Recon will be stronger than ever before. Isn't that something to think about?”_

A loud growl could be heard, followed by another roar.

_“Just hold on, Project: Feral. Just a bit more time, and soon you can unleash all you're stored up anger.”_

_“Whatever happens, we're going to be in for a wild ride.”_

**Year 1: Day Unknown**

_“He...he's escaped.”_

_“Project: Feral has escaped.”_

_“If we don't restrain him now, we'll—“_

The background noise seems to be quite loud. People shouting, roaring and the frequent strike of lightning.

_“Don't just stand there! Go and restrain him!”_

More screaming, and then footsteps. Was the person holding the audio log trying to get away?

_“I...I have to go...if I don't get out of here now then—“_

Suddenly the talk is cut short. A choking noise is heard, before it gets cut off.

A low growl before the sound of flesh being ripped off is heard.

The audio log turns into static...


	4. Chapter 4

**Year Unknown: Day Unknown**

_“Wh--what—“_

It's...not a Recon employee speaking. The voice sounds like a young female...was this Project: Lightning?

Alarms can be heard in the background, announcements blaring on the speakers.

_“What's going on?!”_ The young female voice speaks again.

_“He's gone.”_ A new voice that you can't recognize speaks.

_“Wh...who?!”_

_“Of all the projects, I seemingly had a sinking feeling he would be the next project to escape.”_

_“But who is he?!”_

There's no response...

_“Is he like that other cyborg who escaped?”_

_“Of course! He's a cyborg as well!”_

Silence once again...

_“After she escaped I had a feeling he'd be the next one to escape. They practically look the same. I just had a feeling he'd end up like she did.”_

Once again, there's no response for a few seconds.

_“...”_

_“...if she can escape...and if he can escape as well...then why shouldn't I be able to escape as well...”_

To Chispa, the past was a beautiful thing. She was born to a loving family in a loving home where fields stretched out for miles and she had plenty of friends, including him. Back in her young days it was just her and him, running across the fields as the sun shone down on their backs, green and blue fur mingled together as the two frolicked and laughed.

The duo had plans and dreams. They would battle together, play together, get strong together, evolve together, pretty much what any young Pokemon wanted. For her, it was imagining herself as a Manectric and him as a Luxray and the two of them being quite an electrifying duo indeed. Together, their lightning could've been so strong it could show any Pokemon not to mess with them.

The first few years of her life were nothing short of miraculous. Happiness, wonder and joy surged through every part of her body all day, her bright green fur shimmering and shining as the sunlight rained down on her. Her smile was just as bright as the sun itself.

But as the same time of being beautiful, the past was also cruel. The past was also merciless. The past crushed every dream she had and shattered it, broken pieces flying out of range and never to be seen again.

**Year 1: Day Unknown**

_“We let Project: Lightning out for the first time since we caught her. We took her out so she can practice her lightning powers.”_

_“Because of the few experiments we did on her, her electric moves are much stronger than we originally anticipated.”_

A small whimper could be heard in the background, loud crackling of electricity also heard and drowning out the whimpers.

_“Her Thunderbolt is more powerful than I thought. Strong enough to leave a dent in the walls...”_

_“What if we tried to amplify her powers further?”_

_“She'll never be able to evolve anyway. If we do what we're planning to do, we could make her just as strong as a Manectric, if not stronger.”_

_“Who knows? Maybe she could even surpass the power of a Mega Manectric...”_

_“A simple, ordinary Electrike, stronger than their own Mega Evolution...that's a thought that makes me smile.”_

_“Team Recon needs a powerful electric source anyway. This'll all be worth it when it's over...”_

A sudden yelp of pain could be heard, followed by a powerful electric crack.

_“Calm down, Project: Lightning. This is just the beginning of it all.”_

The next seven years of Chispa's life could be described as torture.

Living in one spot, a small cage with another Pokemon, spending every day and night watching other Project's come and go, and on some days, she'd be chosen for experiments. The experiments showed no mercy to her as well, forcefully injecting her with...something, she couldn't tell. And as well as that, brutally tortured by some experiments and lots of electricity being forced into her body. An Electric Type Pokemon at her height can't store too much electricity in their bodies, and if it goes above the limit...

...but because of what the Electrike had been through, the extra electricity never went away. She's always suffering from electrical overcharge, so sometimes, at random times and completely unexpected, she sparks from the extra electricity. With all that stored up electricity that never leaves, most of the time she's in pain. Sometimes even moving can cause strain, and when she isn't in pain, she's dreading the next time she is.

The stored electricity also causes another side effect, which will be explained in due time...

**Year Unknown: Day Unknown**

_“Who's that...?”_

It sounded like a young female. There can be footsteps heard as well as chatter in the background.

_“Have I...seen someone like that?”_

_“You mean the other cyborg?”_ It was a voice that you don't regonize.

For a few moments, there was silence.

_“No wonder...they pretty much look the same!”_

_“Then again...how many Electrike do you see in Recon? You have to be among the first.”_

_“Yeah...”_

There's silence for a few moments once again.

_“That cyborg...I wonder just how far they'll experiment on him...”_

_“Eh, who knows how long he's been here. I can't remember for the life of me. Who knows if he came before or after you because I sure don't remember. Recon altered my memories, remember?”_

_“I remember...oh Arceus, what horrible stuff are they going to do to us next?”_

_“I...I don't know, Project: Lightning, but—“_

_“Chispa. My name is Chispa.”_

_“Sorry...I forgot again. But no matter what happens, all we can do is wait for the inevitable to happen.”_

_“...”_

_“I just hope the inevitable happens soon...I can't stand being here for much longer...”_

Back in the past, Chispa sometimes saw the other Projects. She saw them being taken away, presumably to go through the same torture she went through. And it always pained the young Electrike to see this. They didn't deserve it, and she knew it.

It was so cruel. She didn't deserve this, and she knew it. She knew she should've been back home, living happily with her friends and family. But now her life's been shattered, stripped of being able to ever evolve, constantly tortured by the electrical overcharge she'll have for as long as she lives, and constantly wishing she was back home where she was meant to be.

...sometimes life can be cruel, no?


	5. Chapter 5

**Year 1: Day Unknown**

_“We've decided to do something that no Recon member has done before.”_

_“There's a far off land miles away from Roadhazards, and they have Mega Evolutions for Pokemon that haven't been discovered to have Mega Evolutions in other regions.”_

_“In short; they contain Mega Evolutions for Pokemon that haven't been used in the other regions yet. And it just so happens that one of the Pokemon that has those exclusive Mega Evolutions is Luxray.”_

_“We recently managed to ensure Project: Feral has achieved his Luxray form. We signed a contract from a worker in the region, and now, after a few days of shipping, it has arrived.”_

_“A Luxraynite Q.”_

_“With this, we can use it to ascend Project: Feral to powers that no Recon member has dared to achieve in the past.”_

_“By doing this, we can make Project: Feral more dangerous and more ferocious than ever.”_

_“...”_

_“Mega Luxray Q gains the Dark Type upon Mega Evolution, doesn't it?”_

_“Harnessing the power of ferocious lightning and darkness at once...”_

_“I revel with joy at what we can potentially do when we make h_ _im ascend...”_

As per usual it was another sunny morning. Chispa had been wandering around as usual, recording her voice sometimes in the Recon audio log she has. It's a miracle how she still even has that log. She mostly seems to be talking to herself in the log, chatting to no one in particular.

I wonder what she could be saying this time...

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

_“I...”_

_“I don't know how far I've been wandering.”_

_“I'm sick of walking, I'm sick of escaping...but haven't I escaped already? I've pretty much already escaped...”_

_“But what if they find me once again? What punishment will await me if they find me?”_

_“Stuck in that...that place...for seven more years? Stuck until I give in and let death envelop me?”_

_“...no. I can't give up. I have to keep walking.”_

_“...I miss my friend. I haven't seen him in years...”_

_“I still remember him like it was yesterday. His laugh, his smile, his name...”_

_“...his name...very unique. Nothing like I've ever heard before.”_

_“His name...his name was...”_

_“...”_

_“...I musn't reveal too much. This is a Recon audio log, what if they somehow find it if they somehow find me?”_

_“Chispa, you're thinking about it too much. You must go as far away from that place as possible. And maybe you'll find a better life in a better place.”_

_“...”_

_“...I hope my life will become better anyway...”_

...she's thinking about her friend again. Poor Chispa...she doesn't know where her Shinx friend even is. I can't help but to wonder what would've happened had she or him not been taken by Recon. Maybe they would've gotten together, maybe they would've remained firm friends. But at this point, we'll never know. So Chispa, not talking to herself anymore, turns the log off for now and continues to wander, filled with hope of finding her friend as well as her home.

...now that I think about it, I wonder where her Shinx friend is...

**Project: Feral: Year Unknown**

Like the other audio logs, you expected this one to be similar to Chispa's audio logs. The speaker rambling about the situation they're in at the moment.

However, this one is different. Snarling, hissing and growling, and occasionally, a shriek of pain.

Sometimes there was a loud electrical snap, other times there was a scream of fear followed by the sound of flesh being ripped apart.

It seemed to go on for hours...how long did he keep it on for? Did he even know that the audio log was turned on?

It was the same story. Electricity crackling, him growling and roaring, and the sounds of ripping apart that signaled yet another death.

You briefly wonder to yourself, 'why haven't I turned it off yet?'. And that's true.

Why haven't you turned the audio log off? Why are you still listening to the suffering of a forced Mega Evolution and the screams that marked victims demises?

Were you just too stunned by it all? Were you paralyzed with fear and couldn't turn it off?

But in the end, you knew it was useless to keep it on. So you turned it off. The sounds of agony were gone in an instant.

Maybe turning it off was for the best anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh  
> you know PokeFarm Q? it's an online clicking-based Pokemon game that has it's own fanmade Pokemon and Mega Evolutions  
> there's a fanmade Mega Luxray on there and I'm gonna be using that in this story  
> just letting y'all know  
> sorry if the writing in between logs is short, I didn't really know what to write


	6. Chapter 6

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

_“I've...been doing a bit better.”_

_“I've been staying in that cave alongside those Pokemon...and I even got to meet him...”_

_“...it was because of him that I wanted to escape, wasn't it?”_

_“But I can't stay here forever. I want to leave one day.”_

_“As nice as everyone here is, it isn't my home. It'll never be my home. I want to leave and continue my quest to try and find my real home.”_

_“But if I don't even know where it is at this point, why do I keep trying...?”_

_“...it's because I'm determined. Determined enough to at least try to go and find it. No matter how far it is, I will keep walking to find wherever my home is.”_

_“...I won't give up. I can't give up. I will find my home and my family and my friends...and him.”_

_“But for now, all I can do is rest. I exploded again, I don't want to push myself at the moment...”_

_“Hopefully I'll get to continue my journey one day...”_

Water ran down a small stream in a crack in the wall, rippling the crystal clear lake. Blue lights shone all around, the crystals flickering radiantly in the light of the cave. The dark blue Ninetales sat there, his tails curled neatly around his feet, his dark blue eyes glowing out of the skull he always wears. He closed his eyes, sighing, then bent down to touch the water with his nose.

He remained still for a few moments, before lifting his head up. "Spirits of the cave, please tell me what to do next."

There was silence. The only sound that could be heard was the water flowing out of the stream and into the lake. Cranium waited for a few seconds, before calling out again. "Spirits of the cave, what do we do now?" There was still no reply. His mind flashed back to what had happened earlier; Chispa had been attacked by a Shadow Zoroark, then got taken in by Cranium and his friends, then she exploded, and now they're hiding here, fearful of what happened if Recon saw the explosion.

He closed his eyes, sighing in defeat. Why weren't the spirits responding? Especially at a desperate time like this? Cranium sighed, and his ears pricked up a bit, swearing he heard the sound of something turning on.

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

There seems to be a crackling noise of electricity, as well as heavy breathing and whimpering.

_“I...”_

_“I exploded again, didn't I?”_

_“Heh...I...I kinda knew this would happen again but—“_

_“G...gah...it still hurts...”_

There's silence for a few seconds, making the electricity crackling and the breathing a bit clearer to hear.

_“...Recon really are awful, huh? Overloading me like this, stripping me from everything that I could've achieved...”_

_“I just wanted to live the life I wanted to live back home...I just wanted to run free without any worries...”_

_“So why...”_

_“Why must this happen? I don't understand...and now everything hurts again...”_

_“...can't stay here forever. Need to move...or else someone will find me...”_

_“What if they found me because of my explosion? Who knows...”_

_“But for now, I just have to keep moving...”_

Eventually, everyone lost track of time. Everyone had been hiding down there for days, unsure with what to do now. Cranium and his partner kept a close eye on Chispa, who occasionally sparked and cracked with electricity. His little sister, another dark blue Ninetales, was being her usual annoying self. And the other people and Pokemon there were just relaxing, some keeping guard in case Recon did decide to show up.

Anxiety was clawing at Chispa. The cybernetic Electrike was petrified of two things; exploding again without any warning, or Recon actually somehow finding their way in the cave. Those two thoughts horrified her, and if those two things did happen...Chispa shivered, the mere imagination of those happening effecting her.

She lay down, closing her eyes, imagining how long it would be until she could go home and see her friend again...is he even alright? She couldn't help but to wonder where he was right now, what he was doing...

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

_“I've been staying at Cranium's cave for a while now. And...he really interests me.”_

_“I've never seen a dark blue Ninetales before. And the skull he wears on his head is...mysterious, so to say.”_

_“That other Ninetales, what was her name, Blaze? She really likes him. And...I can tell he really likes her as well.”_

_“They're so happy together...I wish I could be happy like that again...”_

_“...anyway! Cranium keeps talking to those ghosts he claims to see in that blue room way deep in the tunnel.”_

_“I wonder how he can speak to those ghosts anyway... it's a mystery!”_

_“Then again, this is the same island where I was abducted and tortured...”_

_“I really shouldn't question anything here. On this island, there seems to be more questions than answers.”_

_“Maybe I should rest. Maybe I can find more answers in the future.”_

_“...maybe.”_

...little did she know, Recon have things planned for her childhood friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note this fic happens a few years before Ember's Journey  
> that's why Cranium may seem a bit calmer than his appearance in Ember's Journey before this, this is before he went mad  
> also Chispa, Cranium and Project: Feral are my roleplay OC's, everyone else mentioned in this chapter belongs to some of my Discord friends who I roleplay with


	7. Chapter 7

**Year Unknown: Day Unknown**

_“There have been traces of Project: Feral nearby...”_

_“...we have a plan.”_

_“Recon recently got those corruption needles, didn't they?”_

_“We're already planning something with them, but what if...what if we used these corruption needles to finally reclaim Project: Feral?”_

_“Under our control once again, Project: Feral will get more dangerous than ever...”_

_“...it's a wild thought. A Luxray with a Mega Evolution that Roadhazards has never heard of before, as well as supreme strength that could potentially rival the strongest none-Legendary Pokemon...and the corruption needles as well...”_

_“If all goes right, Project: Feral could be our most dangerous experiment yet. And...I feel happy.”_

_“I feel happy that we have the chance to do this. An extremely dangerous force under our control...”_

_“Yes, there's a high risk of death, but it's worth it.”_

_“Now, all we need are the needles and Project: Feral in the right place...”_

If Chispa knew what was happening to her friend at this moment, she'd be horrified. Of course she'd he horrified. This is her childhood friend, after all. Luckily she doesn't know what happened to him...yet. One day she's gonna realize what had happened, and she'll be absolutely distraught.

But we're not gonna talk about that day yet. We'll bring that day up sometime in the future. For now, let's focus a bit on Project: Feral...

**Project: Feral: Day Unknown**

There seems to be footsteps...where was he going? There was the occasional crack of electricity...

And then suddenly, a massive lightning strike could be heard. Did he use some kind of Discharge?

It sounded way stronger than a normal Discharge...was he killing someone again?

And then the footsteps sounded again...he's going somewhere, but where?

A Mega Luxray Q, heavily experimented to pretty much become monstrous, heavily experimented to become unnaturally strong, forcefully evolved and then forcefully Mega Evolved to gain his maximum strength...

...and now this beast is roaming the island, killing anyone and anything.

At least that's as far as it goes. At least something won't happen to Project: Feral that will make him even worse than he was before. At least something won't happen to him that'll make him even more unnaturally strong.

...right?

At this rate, Project: Feral was comparable to a monster. A beast. That's what Recon wanted. They wanted Project: Feral to be a beast, strong enough to crush any living being in his way. And the worst thing is, this story isn't over. There's still more things that are going to happen in this story. So, let's go back to Chispa's story.

It was another day in Cranium's cave. Chispa and her new found friends were talking to each other, smiling and having fun. And despite the sudden sparking, Chispa had a good time. She has new friends who love and support her no matter what, and she's genuinely thrilled.

Of course, good things don't last forever. Before the young Electrike realized, everything suddenly went downhill, grey, and panic coursed through her body. And the bright, good times suddenly vanished into nothing.

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

_“They...”_

_“They found us.”_

_“I don't know how they found us but they did.”_

_“We need to go deep into the tunnels. It's safer there.”_

_“Did they really find me via my electrical explosion? I don't know, I'm fearing for my life, I don't want to be caught again, I—“_

Suddenly, electricity crackling could be heard.

_“N--no! I can't explode now!”_

_“No...I refuse to explode!”_

_“I just got to hold on...Arceus this hurts...”_

_“Just got to...hold on...”_

_“Just...hold on...”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

_“I...”_

_“I lost control again, didn't I?”_

_“I couldn't control it. I got yelled at, I got scared, I fired a lightning bolt without thinking.”_

_“...I couldn't control the lightning. I just wanted to try and help...”_

_“...”_

_“...the wilderness is beautiful, though. Who knew a place like that could house a cherry blossom tree...”_

_“This island really is strange, huh...”_

_“...”_

_“I can't stay. I need to go back eventually.”_

_“I just hope he feels better soon. We became something like friends in Cranium's cave, I hope he feels happier real soon...”_

The sun rose across the desert wilderness, reflecting off the rocks, turning them from a dull brown to orange in the sunlight. The sun, peeking over the horizon, cast it's first few rays of sunlight across the area, and a few Pokemon nearby woke up, getting ready to start the day. Chispa was there as well, sitting on the edge of the cliff and gazing out into the world in front of her.

The desert wind blew across her body, making her shiver slightly. Thinking about the events that just happened, she knelt down to the audio log she always carried. Was this even a good idea? To start a new audio log so shortly after she just finished one? Either way, she gave in, pressed the on button, and began to speak.

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

_“The wilderness really is beautiful...”_

_“...”_

_“...I hope he's alright. I don't know what's gotten into him but I hope he is alright.”_

_“We spend some time together in Cranium's cave, he seemed friendly...”_

_“I mean, he was the reason why I escaped Recon, after all! Him and that other cyborg escaping made me want to escape! And I did!”_

_“...as nice as this place is, it still isn't home. I still want to go back.”_

_“I really want to see my friend again. I wonder how he's doing...”_

_“...oh well. Might as well admire the sunrise combined with the beautiful view.”_

_“It's nicer hopelessly wandering anyway.”_

She couldn't help but to think about Cranium's cave upon mentioning it in the log. Maybe one day she could go back. Sighing, Chispa stood up, preparing to leave, but before she did, she stopped and turned back to look over the wilderness one last time. It really was beautiful, and she had to travel through the desert to see greenery again.

She sighed brokenly, remembering everything that had happened once again. She just wanted to try and help, and now it felt like she made a bigger mess of things than she already did. Maybe it was best to just leave the place for now.

So, pressing a paw onto the on button one last time, she spoke without thinking before leaving the wilderness behind.

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

_“...well. Might as well go.”_

_“No one might care if I start wandering again anyway.”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

_“I...I just woke up.”_

_“I just ate some berries and drank clean water, and soon I'll be on my way.”_

_“...the sun is shining bright today. I wonder if the sun is shining bright at my home...”_

_“...this isn't my home. It never was, and it never will be.”_

_“Sorry for the short log this time. I'm just gonna continue trying to find my home now.”_

It was once again a sunny day. By now, you might be getting tired of me narrating this story, but I have good news; the story is soon drawing to a conclusion. I won't be narrating for much longer. I hope I managed to entertain you with these short bits of narration, and I hope that to whoever is reading this story, your life is splendid.

So, let's continue with the story. The day started the same for Chispa, waking up, feeling the sun on her back, eating berries and walking across, occasionally sparking with electricity. She was also thinking about her childhood friend, and where he was right now and how he was doing.

What she didn't know, Recon were planning to do something to him that was far beyond her imagination...

**Year Unknown: Day Unknown**

_“So...they recently announced something about using the corruption needles as darts or something like that?”_

_“Interesting...very interesting, indeed.”_

_“They plan to use those to capture him, but what if we used this for Project: Feral as well...”_

_“Think about it. A pretty much rabid Mega Luxray wandering the island, complete with an overload of strength.”_

_“If we use those darts, they will corrupt him, pretty much the same effect as the corruption needles.”_

_“As said before, all we need is Project: Feral in the right place at the right time before we can unleash them.”_

_“If all goes well, this could be the perfect plan...”_

So, what do you think is happening to Chispa while all this is happening? Do you think she is struggling to contain her electricity, or found herself in another situation? Well...she actually recorded another log after that previous log. And here it is...

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

_“Right now, I'm by a stream. Can't go in it unless I want to kill myself...which I don't want to...”_

_“Eh, pretty peaceful today. Sun is shining, Pokemon are frolicking, wind is blowing...”_

_“Today seems like a decent day.”_

Suddenly, a type of...bonking sound could be heard.

_“Ow! Wh—“_

_“...an apple.”_

_“An apple just fell on my head.”_

_“...today really does seem like a decent day.”_

This'll be the last time I'll narrate. I don't think narration is needed for the last few chapters, just letting the story tell on it's own. I really hope you enjoyed my narrations, and I hope you managed to find some light in my narrations. I enjoyed narrating this story, but for now, I shall take my leave.

...actually, before I leave, I'll let you off with this.

Recon is doing something far, far more deadly than we can ever imagine...but what happens next? That's for you to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Year Unknown: Day Unknown**

_“Yeah...we could use the corruption needles as darts to trap Project: Feral...”_

_“...maybe we could set a trap for him? Like, a couple of corpses thrown into a pitfall trap? Surely he'll detect the scent of corpses?”_

_“And then, when he comes to investigate, providing he doesn't tear the corpses into millions of shreds, he'll fall into the pitfall. And we can shoot the darts while he's down there.”_

_“But will it really work? There's one way to find out.”_

_“They may be planning to use these needles for that other project, but surely we can use them as well?”_

_“Surely we can use the needles for our own purposes? If we do use them and Project: Feral gets under our control...”_

_“...the thought of what could happen next fills me with joy.”_

_“Project: Feral will be the most powerful project Recon has ever done.”_

_“That's what we've planned, and that's how it should be.”_

**Year Unknown: Day Unknown**

_“We did it.”_

_“I don't know how we did it, but we did it.”_

_“Project: Feral has successfully been caught.”_

_“He did end up being baited by those corpses after all, and he fell right into our pitfall trap.”_

_“We watched him screech. We watched him claw desperately at the dirt wall. Efforts all for naught.”_

_“But that doesn't matter. We've reclaimed Project: Feral. It's been a tough few weeks, but we've managed to get him back to our base.”_

_“Now, we just need to set up the corruption needles, and we'll be set.”_

_“Should this go right, Team Recon will gain power bigger and stronger than ever before. And then we'll be feared throughout all of the land, and everything we've ever wanted will be ours.”_

_“Oh, don't worry about Project: Feral. We've restrained him tightly so he can't escape no matter how much he struggles or how many doses of power we give him.”_

_“He'll never be able to escape what we have planned for him.”_

**Year Unknown: Day Unknown**

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“...we did it.”_

A low growling sound could be heard in the background. It seemed...calmer compared to the growling heard from him in the previous logs.

_“We used the corruption needles.”_

_“And they worked like a charm.”_

_“Now Project: Feral will obey our every command. With this combined with the experiments we did on him, he's strong enough to wipe out entire forests by now.”_

_“We'll use this power to bring this island to a halt. With out unlimited power, Team Recon shall be unstoppable, and we will rule this island.”_

The growling noise started again...

_“Now, Project: Feral. Do as your project name says.”_

_“Go feral, and destroy them all.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

_“I've been wandering for a while now. I've left the wilderness, left the desert, now I'm just sitting by this ocean.”_

_“There's a lighthouse in the distance...looks interesting. Can't visit it unless I want to die...which I don't.”_

_“...I'm tired. I'm tired of all this mess. I just want to go home, reunite with my friends and family, reunite with him...”_

_“...but even if I do, nothing will be the same. How can I face my friends and family and tell them how I look like this? Tell them that I was kidnapped and turned into this?”_

_“I'll find the words. For now, I'll just—“_

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard in the distance. Three massive lightning bolts shot up from where the explosion was, striking the sky.

_“Gah! Wh—“_

_“A...an explosion?!”_

All at once, a new sparking sound could suddenly be heard.

_“N...no...not now...I can't let this happen now...”_

_“I...I have to go and make sure everyone's alright!”_

The sound of footsteps could be heard before the audio cuts off.

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

_“It can't be far...I have to be getting close...”_

_“Ah, there!”_

The footsteps suddenly stopped, a faint rustling of bushes could be heard.

_“...what...”_

Crackling of electricity could be heard all around. You had no idea what Chispa saw, this is an audio log after all, but you can hear the destruction around...

Suddenly, a growling sound could be heard, followed by sudden footsteps and then a roar.

_“Gah!”_

All at once the wild sparking began, and for a few moments all that was heard was ragged breathing.

A few moments of silence happened, before the ragged breathing died down.

You couldn't see it, but in that moment, Chispa's eyes widened, locking eyes with Project: Feral. Chispa stepped back a few steps, her eyes as round as the full moon. Disbelief and raw sadness crept into her eyes.

“It...it can't be...”

Project: Feral's eyes showed only malice. The same malice that was exploding out of his body. But Chispa was certain that she was talking to the right person.

Stepping forward a bit, she gazed into Project: Feral's eyes as she spoke one simple name.

“...Alegrio?”

**Project: Unknown: Day Unknown**

“...Alegrio?”

Chispa whispered that quietly, gazing right into Project: Feral's eyes. The Mega Luxray's eyes didn't flicker, they just bore right into her, red and menacing.

“Alegrio? It's me! Chispa!”

He didn't respond, just growling louder...

“D...don't you remember me? We used to play together in the fields, running around while laughing and letting the sun shine on our backs, remember? We had so much fun!”

“...

“...what happened to you...?”

Project: Feral let out a snarl as powerful electricity began to surge through his body. Chispa stepped back a few paces, her eyes widening with horror.

“N...no! Alegrio, please! Do you remember me? Chispa, your childhood friend who got torn from her own home?”

“...are you even Alegrio?”

“...no! He has to be Alegrio! I regonize the light in his eyes! It has to be him!”

“Alegrio, please!”

And suddenly, body flickering with electricity, Project: Feral let out a massive lightning bolt, striking Chispa dead on.

Chispa let out a scream that was cut short as the audio turned into static.


	12. Chapter 12

**???**

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...hello?”

“Can you hear me...?”

“...are you even alive...?”

“...huh?”

“What is this...?”

“...Recon Audio Log...this is Recon's doing?”

“...I...I can't tell if you're dead or alive but...”

“...I can help you.”

“I promise.”

“I don't know how you ended up like this. I don't know if you're even dead.”

“But I will help you.”

“No matter what you're going through, I will help you.”

“I promise.”

**...**

“...hey.

“...hey.

“Wake up.”

“...”

A low groan as her eyes slowly opened. Straining to blink into focus, Chispa's body suddenly felt numb and unmoving. Despite this, her eyes managed to open slightly, her vision blurred and dazed. But dazed enough to see who was in front of her.

“...you...?”

The dark blue Ninetales sat there, his fur shimmering. Hello.

“I...I'm not dead...?”

“No, no you're not. I heard an explosion near here so I came here to see, and then I found you. I was sure you were dead.”

“E...everything feels numb...I...”

Her body suddenly began sparking wildly with electricity, but it seemed to be...more wild than normal?

“G--gah!”

Cranium's eyes widened slightly as he saw her spark, but eventually the sparking died down, making Chispa whimper.

“H...help...” Chispa's voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper.

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then, Cranium moved toward Chispa, picking her up in his jaws.

“If I shock you I'm so sorry...” Chispa whispered as Cranium turned tail and ran, leaving behind the silent scene.

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

“How are you feeling?” Cranium asked, sitting beside Chispa, who was sitting on the floor with her head slightly raised.

“I...I'm fine. Thanks. You really saved me back there.” Chispa gave a small smile to the dark blue Ninetales. Cranium dipped his head respectfully, before turning to everyone else who was in the cave. They were all watching with familiar eyes, eyes that Chispa had seen before.

“...I found him.”

“Your friend?”

“Yes, but—“ Chispa started, before she suddenly stopped and froze. A few small sparks rattled her body, and a searing, familiar pain of overcharged electricity coursed through her.

But this time, the pain seemed much worse. Chispa let out a scream as her legs suddenly gave weigh and she collapsed on the floor, screaming in panic again.

“Chispa, wh—“ Cranium stepped back a few paces. He had seen this before, but it wasn't as bad as this...

He stepped back more, Chispa sparking and screaming in front of him, until suddenly, all too suddenly...

...a massive lightning explosion, much bigger and stronger than the last time she exploded. Lightning shot up, striking the sky and piercing clouds.

All at once the audio log turned into static.


	13. Chapter 13

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

When Cranium opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Chispa lying on the ground, sparking and shivering. She whimpered loudly, and she seemed to be in absolute agony.

“Ch...Chispa?!” Cranium's voice rose with panic. Chispa only replied with another loud whimper.

Cranium quickly turned to look out of the cave entrance. What if Recon saw, like the last time she exploded? He then turned back to Chispa, her eyes opening slowly, pain running through them.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped, another whimper escaping her. She seemed to be more pained now than the last time she exploded...what had happened?

Taking care to not let himself be electrocuted, he grabbed Chispa, and ran down the tunnel, her in his jaws.

The crystals shimmered gently, the water rippling in the crystal clear pool as Cranium stood up, gently placing Chispa on the floor. He trotted up to her and lay down beside her. "You alright?"

Chispa's eyes opened weakly, the first thing she saw being a blue blur. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, a low groan escaping her as she lowered her head onto the floor. Seeing this, Cranium lay beside Chispa, wrapping his tails around her. "If you need to save your strength, that's alright."

"B...but..." Chispa forced herself to speak, before whimpering softly. Pity forming in his blue eyes, Cranium sighed in defeat, turning to look back at the sparkling, blue pool.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

Chispa opened her eyes hearing that, and Cranium could hear that it was straining her a bit to speak. "I...I met him."

"Your friend?" Cranium turned to face her, his eyes widening. Chispa managed a faint nod in reply, her eyes filled with weakness and agony.

"Alegrio. I...it didn't seem like he...he remembered me. So...so I tried asking him if...he remembered me and then...and then...he attacked me. The lightning bolt...oh, Arceus, I could feel my whole body agonised when it hit me..." Cranium listened to her speak, not saying anything himself as she rambled. "I...I think when he hit me it stored more uneeded electricity in my body...and...and that's why that explosion was..." She suddenly began to spark, crying out in pain.

Getting the message instantly, Cranium moved away from her a bit, taking care not to get electrocuted himself. Chispa screamed for a few moments more before the sparking died down, leaving her shivering and breathing heavily. "I...I can't explode now..."

"What..." Cranium's ears flicked a bit.

"I have to keep resisting to make sure that I can't explode and endanger anyone else." Chispa explained quickly. "I know it keeps me in pain, but it's better if I suffer than I accidentally hurt anyone else..."

Hearing that, Cranium's eyes filled with pity. He went back to the young Electrike and wrapped her in his tails, as if he was trying to keep her company. Chispa whimpered softly, pressing herself against Cranium, and letting the serenity to flow through her. And as she did, a thought entered her mind.

It was an incredibly risky thought, and to some Pokemon, could be considered a death wish. But Chispa didn't care about what anyone else thought. Alegrio was her friend, and she would do anything to bring him back to her.

Even if it meant doing this, despite her knowing the risks...

**Project: Lightning: Day Unknown**

A day or so passed since the incident. Chispa stood outside of the cave entrance, looking ahead.

“Are you sure you'll be alright?” Cranium whispered.

Chispa turned back to him, giving him a glint of determination in her eyes. “I'll be fine. I know how to do this.”

“But...isn't he forcefully driven to madness by Recon?”

“The experiments, yes.”

“Chispa, if he hurts you like that again—“

“Cranium. I'll be fine. I think I know what to do to make sure he's put out of Recon's misery.”

For a few seconds, Cranium didn't reply. Then, he lowered his head before standing up and turning to walk back into the cave.

And then Chispa ran. And as she ran, memories flooded back, Memories of when she and Alegrio were running across the fields, the sun shining down on them. Memories of them rolling in the grass, laughter escaping the two of them.

Those memories would never happen again, and she knew that. But she had to make sure that he was safe.

No matter what happens, she would break him out of Recon's control, and then the two of them will go back home together.

...that's what happens in stories like this, anyway. The hero saving her friend and the two of them living happily ever after.

That's what _usually_ happens, anyway...


	14. Chapter 14

**Project: Unknown: Day Unknown**

She ran. She didn’t care how far she was running, how much pain she was in, how much she could regret this decision. She ran back to where she originally was, near the Recon Base.

She stopped, breathing hard. Was this the right thing to do? No...she had to convince him to snap out of this. She had to do this so they could get the happy memories back. She stopped just beside the base, breathed in, and shouted as loud as she could.

_ “Alegrio!” _

For a few seconds, there was silence. Dread peeked up in the young Electrike’s body, briefly overtaking the pain she felt due to the electrical overcharge. Surely he had to be here? Where was he? “Alegrio!” She screamed again, not caring if she was throwing herself into this so recklessly, she had to do this for the sake of herself and him.

He was her childhood friend. She could still remember him as a Shinx, running around beside her and frolicking around the fields, laughing without a care in the world. Recon had done something to him, and it wasn’t good. It wasn’t good at all, and she was determined to fix him in any way possible.

Then it happened. A low growl echoed, making Chispa spark out of fear almost instantly. Her eyes frantically looked around the area, trying to find the source of the growling. And then there he was.

Creeping on a hill, his eyes were raw with malice, bloodlust, and most of all, rabid. He snarled upon seeing her, and she could’ve sworn she saw a Recon worker behind him, nodding.

“Alegrio…” Chispa whispered, crying out a bit due to how much the electrical overload was affecting her. She was half expecting her to explode at any moment.  _ No! You can’t explode now! Resist it, Chispa...resist it! _

“Alegrio, it’s me! Chispa, your childhood friend! Don’t you remember me? Don’t you remember how much we--gah!” Chispa never had time to finish as she had to dodge a lightning bolt that Project: Feral threw at her. “Do you remember all the good times we had? Please, Alegrio! Don’t do this!”

Her words fell on deaf ears. Snarling, the Mega Luxray Q threw himself down the cliff and before Chispa could blink, his jaws were wrapped around her neck. Chispa screamed as she felt the searing teeth pierce into her body, and for one heart stopping moment she imagined her neck snapping like a twig. But that outcome never happened, as he threw her onto the ground harshly, and she lay there, red blood running down where he had bitten her.

Groaning and sparking, Chispa stood up in a daze, gazing at Project: Feral. Every innocence he had as a Shinx was gone, and was replaced with cold, raw anger. What had Recon done to him? This wasn’t the childhood friend she knew and loved…

But that’s why she was doing this. So she could get him back. If she had to die to do this so be it. As long as he was happy and safe again, free from whatever torture Recon had put him through, that’s all that mattered.

She groaned a bit due to the extra electricity coursing through her, then gazed right ahead at him, her eyes glinting with what determination she had.

She knew the final battle was starting.

Before she could blink Project: Feral threw himself at her, but she swiftly dodged and countered with a Thunderbolt, gasping at the stored electricity that was being released. But somehow, despite the Thunderbolt, she still felt agony flow through her body. She knew that using Electric Type attacks wouldn't release the extra electricity due to her experience with Recon, but she thought it would’ve gotten rid of the electricity Project: Feral stored in her.

The Thunderbolt didn’t even phase the Luxray, as he snarled and leapt at her, jaws once again locking around her neck. Gasping and sparking, she shook in his grasp, trying to loosen the jaws that were around her. But his grasp was stronger than she imagined, and he slammed her onto the floor before trying to deliver a powerful bite to her throat, and he would’ve had she not rolled away.

Growling, Chispa fired another Thunderbolt, which he dodged and countered with a powerful lightning bolt of his own. This time she had no time to react, and she screamed, feeling the extra electricity that she stored within her seemingly reacting to the Thunderbolt, and she lay on the floor, whimpering in agony.

And somehow she felt more pained than the last time he struck her with lightning. Did that attack build more extra electricity inside her as well? Crying, she tried to get to her feet, and was surprised at how much it hurt to just move. It felt worse than the last time that happened. Her eyes widened with horror as realization dawned on her; every time he used a supercharged lightning bolt at her, was she going to just store more unneeded electricity?

And what would happen if she stored way too much unneeded electricity? She already had too much extra electricity from the experiments she had been through as well as those two lightning bolts, what would happen if…

Chispa yelped, suddenly feeling her legs give weight and collapsing onto the ground, and Project: Feral ran up to her and she felt teeth sink into her throat. She let out a strangled gasp as she desperately scrambled to escape, but it was clear he wasn’t letting go.

“A...Alegrio…” She choked out, her eyes meeting his crimson red eyes. She tried to speak more, but she felt her throat burn just from trying to talk. Was he just going to hold her until she dies? No...she wasn’t going to let that happen!

Summoning what strength she had, she screamed in pain as she unleashed a powerful lightning bolt that sparked all around her body and increased the agony that she constantly felt from the extra electricity burning in her body. Much to her surprise, Project: Feral let out a gasp that made him release her from his jaws, and she fell to the floor, looking up at him. Project: Feral snarled harshly as he looked down at her, and brought his paw down trying to slam her to the ground.

She was fast, and she reacted quickly, rolling out of the way just before he could pin her down. She leapt to the air, unleashing a Discharge from where she was in the air, but Project: Feral countered with a Discharge of his own. The two Electric Type moves collided in midair, sending a shower of sparks raining down.

Chispa tried to land on her feet, but her legs suddenly buckled upon landing, making her collapse. She stood up quickly, even as Project: Feral fired another lightning bolt at her. She dodged, running toward him charging up a Thunder Fang, and leapt up and bit down hard on his leg, but he easily shook her off, sending her to the sky.

And he fired another supercharged lightning bolt while she was helpless in midair. Chispa screamed in agony, feeling even more unneeded electricity course through her body. By the time the attack finished she collapsed onto the ground, sparking even more wildly than she did before. She could feel all the unneeded electricity straining to escape her, making her cry out in pain.

She couldn’t explode now. She had to keep on resisting for as long as possible. If she exploded now it could result in serious injury...or maybe even worse. She felt tears run down her face out of pain and blood flow down wounds that he had caused her, but she couldn’t give up now. Struggling to get proper footing due to how much electricity was inside her, she gazed ahead at her childhood friend, breathing hard.

“A...Alegrio…” She gasped. “Please...please don’t do this…” She whimpered a bit, pain erupting everywhere in her body, and she was certain she would explode any moment. But she had to keep on going. She had to keep this fight going for as long as possible. “It’s me, Chispa. Remember…?”

Project: Feral had no sympathy in his eyes as he leapt forward, claws unsheathed. He raked his claws down her cybernetic body, which made her flinch, but she leapt forward to use Thunder Fang on his throat. It didn’t faze him too much, and he swiped her away from his throat and leapt toward her.

In a panic seeing him leap toward him, she fired an uncontrollable lightning bolt from her body. It hit Project: Feral and he gasped again, making Chispa’s eyes widen in shock. Was the amount of power she had in her lightning bolts making him short circuit? No...that couldn’t be possible! Was all the extra electricity that was trapped inside her with nowhere to go really that powerful?

Her whole body shook as she stood up, stumbling a bit but finding her footing. “I’m not giving up…” She whispered.

Project: Feral stood up as well, his tail lashing and mouth snarling. But...he sparked. It was a tiny bit, almost unnoticeable, but he sparked. He sparked just like how Chispa always did, even if it was for a brief moment. And the Electrike noticed that. She stepped back a bit, her eyes wide, but she shook herself. She was prepared for whatever was to come next.

Still sparking herself and flinching due to pain, she ran, charging up a Thunder, before leaping up and striking Project: Feral. While it didn’t have an effect, he shook the Thunder off and leapt up, scratching her with his paw. Blood ran down the side of her face, but she used her fall speed to land on the floor, even if her legs did collapse almost instantly.

She stood up once again, firing a Thunderbolt, which Project: Feral countered with his own Thunderbolt. The two attacks collided and sparked, but neither side was backing down. Eventually the two attacks exploded in an electrical mess, sending Chispa flying backward and even Project: Feral lost his footing for a brief moment.

Chispa felt herself be struck against a rock, and before she had time to react, a supercharged lightning bolt came flying out of the smoke. With no time to dodge, Chispa screeched once again, even more unneeded electricity flowing through her body. By now so much electricity was trapped inside her small body with nowhere to go that she knew it was only a matter of time before she exploded.

And if she exploded now, it would be harsh and brutal. She whimpered, pressing herself against the rock as if she was trying to force the electricity out of her body and onto the rock. Regret poured inside her; was this really worth it? She cried out again, and she turned to the smoke which was just about clearing. Project: Feral snarled, stepping closer and closer toward her. Chispa’s eyes flashed open with horror as she saw her former friend loom close.

She struggled to stand, but even moving was becoming hard to do due to how much the electricity was agonizing her. She yelped as she collapsed onto the floor, shaking and sparking even harder than she did earlier. Eventually all this electricity could force her way out of her all at once, and if that happened…

Before she could think another flash of agony hit her, making her scream as more electricity flowed through her body. And this time, the supercharged lightning bolt didn’t stop. It kept coming and coming, and she felt herself get more and more agonized. The shaking and sparking got wilder and wilder, and she was certain at any moment she would explode.

The agony got more and more brutal, and she felt her whole body wrack with pain that was even worse than the first time she got struck by his lightning bolt. And then it hit her; he was torturing her. He knew about how much pain she was put in whenever he struck her with a lightning bolt during the battle and was using that to try and force her to explode so he could win.

Chispa screamed again, struggling to resist blowing up. But the electricity was building up more and more, way too much for any normal Electrike to handle. Just when she thought that she was about to die, the lightning suddenly stopped. Chispa let out a sharp gasp as her head collapsed to the floor, and she was shuddering and sparking even harder than before.

She didn’t want to admit it, but a sinking feeling inside her was telling her it was over. He had won. She couldn’t bring peace to him. She whimpered softly, not caring about her shaking, not caring about her sparking, she just wanted this to end. She just wanted to lie there, he had won already, hadn’t he…

...no. That wasn’t the attitude she had during the battle. She was determined to make things right. She was determined to help him out of this. Groaning as she struggled to stand, she eventually got to her feet, shaky and stumbling, but her eyes flared open with a new determination.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she figured words were unnecessary at this moment. At this point, actions spoke louder than words. Not caring about the agony, not caring about the shivering, not caring about the wild sparking, she cried out as she flung herself to Project: Feral’s face, locking a Thunder Fang into him which sparked and crackled. Growling, Project: Feral shook her off, claws unsheathed, but she rolled out of the way to use Thunderbolt.

Project: Feral snarled, shaking the Thunderbolt off, but he sparked again. He then rammed into her, sending her skidding and tumbling onto the floor, before firing off another supercharged lightning bolt. This time, Chispa quickly dove out of the way, running behind him and using Discharge. Project: Feral turned around to use a Discharge of his own, and the attacks collided. Smoke bellowed up all around.

Straining to see, Chispa suddenly felt the wind knocked out of her as Project: Feral slammed his body into her. Agony suddenly shot back as she began sparking wildly, and she cried out in pain as she crashed onto the ground. And before she could blink another supercharged lightning bolt struck her, causing her to scream once again.

Once again she felt the unneeded electricity build up, and it suddenly reached drastic levels. Her breaths got heavy as she felt the electricity forcing its way out of her. No...she had to resist for a little bit more...she was almost there, she could do this! Lying on the floor, whimpering, and struggling to resist the electricity forcefully exiting her body, her eyes shot open just in time to see Project: Feral leap toward her, his teeth screaming with an urge to kill.

At that moment, everything seemed to slow down. Memories flooded through Chispa’s head. Everything seemed to come back all at once. Her former life at her old home, her and Alegrio being best friends, her being torn from her home and into the Recon base, all the experiments she had to go through...everything led up to this. Her eyes slowly widened as Project: Feral shot toward her, red eyes burning into her horrified eyes.

And everything seemed to happen all at once right as time seemed to go back to normal. She couldn’t resist anymore, and she knew that.

She let out one last primal scream as she felt herself explode, all the electricity stored inside her for days exiting her all at once. A massive explosion shot up, lightning bolts of many different sizes striking the sky and penetrating the clouds. The effects of the explosion rippled for miles and miles, and everything became white.

Through the white, Chispa screamed, feeling all her energy and electricity suddenly drain away. And also through the white, she saw Project: Feral disappear in the blinding white, his body being consumed by the lightning that shot out of her body and through the cloud of the explosion.

And right at that moment, the world around Chispa became dizzy and black. She felt her legs give weight and her continuous fade almost instantly. And then she felt nothing as she collapsed onto the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**...**

All was silent. The faint sound of crackling electricity could be heard in the air. Two bodies lay before each other, one blue and black, the other green and cybernetic.

Eventually, the green body's eyes opened with a gentle groan. Blinking into focus, Chispa struggled to see ahead of her. Everything felt numb. Her body sparked and cracked with electricity, but it wasn't as bad as earlier. Her body also felt...lighter? Almost as if it was rid of all the extra electricity it had mere moments ago.

Chispa blinked, her eyes facing the blue and black body. Unlike Chispa's body, which was rising and falling with every breath, Project: Feral's body lay there, unmoving. His eyes were closed, and he was ominously still.

If Chispa had more energy, she would've broken down crying right then and there. But instead she lay there, staring at the body of her childhood friend, a few tears rolling down her face.

And then everything began to get blurry, and a small smile formed on her face. If she were to die here, at least she could see him again. And that was good enough for her.

Breathing in one last time, she allowed herself to relax. The blurriness clouded her vision, her consciousness faded altogether...

...and then everything became black.

**...**

Cranium stood outside of his cave, silent. It was a beautiful starry night, the stars shining in the sky, twinkling every second.

“Cranium?” A new voice said. Turning his head around, Duvet strolled up and sat beside him, the Liepard's emerald green eyes meeting his.

“Duvet, shouldn't you be asleep?” Cranium asked.

“I couldn't. I take it you couldn't sleep as well?” Duvet replied.

Cranium sighed and closed his eyes. “Nights like this...I come to mourn.”

Duvet didn't try to reply. She gazed into the sky alongside Cranium, the stars shining brightly above the two.

“...Chispa will always be with us, won't she?” Duvet said softly.

For a few moments, Cranium didn't reply. Then, he sighed, turning to face the bright, starlit sky. “...yes. She will be. She's with Alegrio now, I know it.”

“...”

“...at least they finally get to be happy together. Just like what they always wanted.” Duvet whispered.

“Yes. She was so brave and determined, despite knowing the trauma she had been through and what Recon took from her. She'll never be forgotten.”

The two gazed back up at the sky for a few more moments, and just for a brief moment, two stars seemed to flicker more brightly.

It was almost as if Chispa and Alegrio were letting Cranium and Duvet know that everything would be alright.

And for Chispa, the young Electrike knew that she'd never have to worry again. She may have never been able to get home, but now she would never have to suffer again. She and Alegrio could finally be together again, running across sunlit fields like they used to do. Laughing with joy as they gazed into the blue sky, like they always used to do. Finally, they could be together and nothing could ever separate them.

And for Chispa, that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's another story done!  
> I just copy and pasted these from Microsoft Word, but I originally did this on my Discord server which I then copy and pasted to Microsoft Word  
> so this was just a copy and paste of a copy and paste  
> I still had fun writing them tho!


End file.
